


He knew he won

by Dannybakugo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream being manipulative jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannybakugo/pseuds/Dannybakugo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	He knew he won

“Drop the sword, Tommy.” Said a Stern voice 

“B-but I d-don’t want too,” came a weak voice

“Tommy?”  
“What gonna on?”   
“TOMMY!”

“I said drop the sword Tommy, and Come with me, And maybe I’ll forgive you for what you did,” Came the first voice 

“W-What?” Said a Shaky voice

“Tommy Don’t listen to Dream!” 

“Don’t listen to them, I’m your only friend, Tommy,” said Dream “you don’t want to lose your only friend, do you?” 

“N-No, but” 

The voice cut him off

“Then come with me, I am your only friend after all, they aren’t your friends, but I am” Dream said with a smile 

“Wait WHAT!” Came from the President

“Don’t you wanna be with your friend?”

“Yes, I d-do” 

“Tommy don’t you dare” This voice came from a man wearing Bucket hat

“Then come here Tommy,” Dream open his arms, “Come to your only friend”

“Please Tommy,” 

Tommy move towards Dream

“No,”  
“Tommy!”  
“Don’t believe him!”  
“HE’S LYING TO YOU MAN”  
“TOMMY!”  
“Tommy come back!”

But Tommy did listen to them? 

No He Didn’t, He Didn’t Even Look Back

And jumped into Dream arms, Grasping at Dream’s hoodie, crying and begging for forgiveness

And Dream just smiled

And He Knew He Won


End file.
